<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬 by danseyinshua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423828">【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua'>danseyinshua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>danseyinshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“冬季旅游，选泰国就没错啦。”</p><p>我坐在芭提雅沙滩上的椰树遮阳伞下满脸阴沉。</p><p>透过MarsQuest太阳镜，眼前大叔白花花的肚皮都暗了几个色号。</p><p>嗯，挺好的。</p><p>没那么辣眼睛了。</p><p>听信了鸣姐声情并茂的推荐，我下了年假前的最后一天班就兴冲冲地订上机票飞泰，来了一场说走就走的旅行。</p><p>作为一名金融分析师，每天跟数字打交道，和各种公司斗智斗勇，身心疲惫可不是说着玩的。</p><p>终于年假了，我可不想窝在家里做一个快乐肥宅。</p><p>“像我这种年轻单身女白领，不穿上比基尼在海边浪一浪都是浪费我这曼妙的身材哎，你懂不懂啦！”</p><p>想想我当时在鸣姐面前嘚瑟的样子，突然有种想扇自己一巴掌清醒一下的冲动。</p><p>没错，我现在正穿着黑白条纹比基尼，在芭提雅的沙滩上躲太阳呢。</p><p>仅仅是躺在椰树遮阳伞下躲太阳而已，并不存在我想象中的浪。</p><p>而且我的比基尼外面裹着蓝色波西米亚沙滩巾，把身子捂得严严实实。</p><p>穿惯了合身小西装一本正经地工作，一下这么暴露还真让我有些不适应。</p><p>又给自己补了厚厚的防晒霜，我才放心地躺下，懒洋洋地透过墨镜冷静地观察着周围的一切。</p><p>怎么有这么多人想变成煤球呢？都不怕晒的吗？</p><p>成群的大爷穿着东南亚风鲜艳花裤衩，赤裸着上身大大咧咧地在沙滩上走来走去。</p><p>大妈们爽快地举着花花绿绿的波西米亚沙滩巾摆各种pose拍照。</p><p>最绝的是，她们互相交换着丝巾拍照，每条丝巾都要拍一张。</p><p>嗯，我觉得我与眼前的场景格格不入。</p><p>哪里有什么黑皮帅哥呦，快出来让我养养眼睛嘛。</p><p>我仰天长叹。</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>一罐打开的雪碧放到了我旁边的小木桌上。</p><p>一个带着墨镜的年轻小伙在我旁边的躺椅上躺了下来。</p><p>不知道墨镜下这张脸怎么样。</p><p>我目不斜视地偷偷想着。</p><p>突然，一群嘻嘻哈哈的年轻人经过我躺椅前的沙滩上。</p><p>有男有女，一看就是组团出来玩的。</p><p>他们朝我这边吹着口哨，比着大拇指。</p><p>不不不，是朝刚刚躺下的那个男生。</p><p>我听见男生用好听的声音冲他们笑骂了一句。</p><p>可惜是粤语我听不懂。</p><p>借着他出声，我转头看了他一眼。</p><p>没错，我就是这么害羞。</p><p>男生穿着白色紧身汗衫背心，勾勒出浅浅的胸肌。花花绿绿的大裤衩下两条覆有腿毛的劲瘦的腿随意地伸在躺椅上，散发着男性荷尔蒙。</p><p>被晒得黑黑的胳膊上肌肉的轮廓鲜明硬朗。</p><p>墨镜架在高高的鼻梁上，粉红的唇微微勾起。清爽的发型让整个人显得更帅了。</p><p>我赶紧回过头，目视前方。</p><p>我的脸红得发烫。</p><p>我旁边坐了个黑皮大帅哥哎！</p><p>心怦怦怦地跳着。</p><p>我也不知道为啥，就是控制不住地跳。</p><p>喂！人家只是在这坐一坐，你说你紧张个啥？</p><p>可是我就是好紧张。躺着的姿势渐渐僵硬，不敢乱动。</p><p>我紧了紧身上裹的沙滩巾。</p><p>“美女，借你的防晒霜用一用好不好。”</p><p>带有南方口音的男音响起。</p><p>我僵硬地小心翼翼地朝发出声音的人转过头。</p><p>“我的在我兄弟那。”</p><p>他伸手指了一下走远了的那群年轻人，补充了一句。</p><p>他已经摘掉了墨镜，深邃的眼眸直直地看着我。</p><p>艹，好帅。</p><p>我陷入了那双漆黑深邃在阳光下熠熠生辉的眸子里。心跳漏了半秒。</p><p>“好……好的。”</p><p>大大的墨镜就是我的武器。</p><p>躲在墨镜后面，我早就羞红了脸，洋装淡定地递给他防晒霜。</p><p>他接过时，用手指蹭了一下我的指尖。</p><p>我手抖了一下。</p><p>他似是没发现，自若地接过防晒霜涂了起来。</p><p>我赶紧回过头。心跳加速。</p><p>帅哥抹防晒霜，这个场面会让我流鼻血。</p><p>我僵直地看着前面的沙滩，看着那群大爷大妈。</p><p>可是我的脑子完全被旁边的这个人吸引了。</p><p>被他的动作，被他的声音，被他的眼睛吸引。</p><p>单身27年的我，需要缓一缓。</p><p>“姐姐，后背我看不到，帮我一下呗。”</p><p>啊！能不能不要为难我啦！</p><p>我在心里哀嚎着，可是又迫不及待地接过防晒霜来到他身后。</p><p>他把白色汗衫背心脱了下来，低下头。</p><p>裸露厚实的背部完全展现在我面前，皮肤被晒得黑黑的，但很干净，舒展开的肌肉线条让人看着很舒服。</p><p>他的脖子粗粗的，很有力，在我面前乖顺地低着。</p><p>我挤了一些白白的防晒霜在手掌心，轻轻地覆到他被晒黑的宽厚背部。</p><p>我双手划着圈小心翼翼地涂匀。</p><p>其实我的手僵得很，可是他却很享受似的随着我的动作活动着背部肌肉。</p><p>我看着自己雪白的手在他深色的肌肤上缓缓地移动，心里突然躁动了一下。</p><p>好想……好想……</p><p>我双腿并拢互相磨了磨。</p><p>我从来没有摸过年轻男人的背。</p><p>这个感觉太奇妙了。</p><p>波西米亚沙滩巾随着我的动作松开了。</p><p>我完全沉浸在他宽厚的背部带给我的幻想中。</p><p>突然一个沙滩球冲我的方向飞了过来。我专心地低着头，没有看到。</p><p>“小心！”</p><p>他一把拉过我的胳膊。</p><p>我晃了一下，跌坐到他的怀里。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>我惊叫出声。</p><p>被他这样一拽我吓了一跳，手上一用力防晒霜就这样从管里射了出来。</p><p>落在了他的胸肌上。白花花一滩。</p><p>我被他抱在怀里，他的胸肌就在我脸侧。我早就羞红了脸，连忙道歉。</p><p>“对不起！对不起！我不是故意的！我帮你弄掉……”</p><p>我急急忙忙地在他胸口涂抹着，想把那一滩抹掉。根本没有意识到自己的动作有什么不妥。</p><p>直到屁股被什么东西抵住了。</p><p>我的动作僵住了。</p><p>虽然从来没有体会过，但小说可是没少看。</p><p>这是个啥我还是知道的。</p><p>我低着头，脸红得都能掐出水来。</p><p>他微哑的声音在我头顶响起。</p><p>“姐姐……你是故意的吗？”</p><p>“不……”</p><p>我急忙红着脸抬起头来想解释。</p><p>可是看到他的眼睛我再一次僵住了。</p><p>他的眼直勾勾地盯着我的胸部。</p><p>我低头一看，也愣住了。</p><p>沙滩巾在刚刚的动作中已经完全脱离我的身体，此刻正松松垮垮地挂在我的臂弯。</p><p>我雪白丰满的胸部在比基尼的挤压下形成了一道深深的乳沟，随着我的呼吸一起一伏。</p><p>黑白条纹小泳裤正隔着沙滩巾贴在他的花裤衩上。雪白修长的双腿微微岔开，伸在一边。</p><p>“啊——色狼啊！”</p><p>我尖叫着挣扎着想从他怀里起来。</p><p>可是我被他死死固在怀里，怎么挣扎也没用。</p><p>“漂亮姐姐……不要乱动哦……”</p><p>微喘沙哑的气音痒痒地喷在我耳边。</p><p>我感觉到屁股低下抵着的那玩意变大了一圈。</p><p>他一把钳住我的下巴，把我的头转向他。</p><p>顺手摘掉我的墨镜。</p><p>我看见他惊艳了一下。</p><p>他勾起嘴角坏笑，慢慢地向我靠近。</p><p>我被他的动作吓坏了，呆呆地愣在那里。</p><p>他的五官渐渐在我面前放大，高高地鼻梁轻轻地蹭了蹭我的鼻尖。</p><p>鼻息扫过我的人中。痒痒的。</p><p>然后唇轻轻地覆上了我的。</p><p>他伸出舌尖舔了一下我的上唇，看到我没有反抗，就一下一下用舌尖描摹着我的唇形。</p><p>我的唇上涂着草莓味的唇膏。此刻从没有接过吻的我已经呆住了。或者是因为这张帅脸的靠近而呆住了。</p><p>“姐姐……你好甜……”</p><p>他贴着我的唇吐着气音。</p><p>沙滩上炙热的空气让我浑身发烫，他的声音彻底让我躁动了起来。</p><p>周围熙熙攘攘的人声还让我保持着一丝清醒。</p><p>不行……太丢人了……周围这么多人……</p><p>我微微挣扎了一下。</p><p>他抱着我的手臂紧了紧。他的肌肉紧紧贴着我裸露的肌肤。</p><p>他惩罚性地咬了一下我的下唇。</p><p>我吃痛呼出声。</p><p>他趁机把舌尖钻进我嘴里，细细地舔着我的牙齿。</p><p>然后纠缠着我的舌尖，在我的嘴里搅动。</p><p>口水顺着我的嘴角流了下来，我也无暇管了。我被他吻得晕晕乎乎，浑身发软，无力地瘫在他的臂弯里。</p><p>他有力的胳膊搂着我，把我搂在他的胸前。</p><p>他温柔地一下又一下舔着我的上膛。</p><p>我舒服地呻吟出声。</p><p>像猫叫一样。</p><p>我完全沉浸在这个吻里。周围的一切都遗忘了。</p><p>我抬起双臂搂住他的脖子。试探着伸出舌尖回应他。</p><p>感受到我的回应，他用力吸住我的双唇，舌尖挑逗我的舌尖。</p><p>我藏在比基尼里的乳房贴在他结实的胸肌上。上半边露出的乳球感受着他滚烫的肌肤。</p><p>我舒服地轻轻晃动屁股。抵着我的东西硬了许多。</p><p>他突然松开我的嘴急促地喘息着。</p><p>我搂着他的脖子，脸埋在他的颈窝，调整着呼吸。</p><p>刚刚的吻太缠绵，我有些喘不过气来。</p><p>他紧紧搂着我，下巴搁在我的发顶。</p><p>原来接吻这么舒服……他好温柔……</p><p>我闭着眼默默想。</p><p>他把波西米亚沙滩巾重新披到我的肩上，仔仔细细地裹住我。</p><p>他用额头抵住我的。</p><p>“姐姐……要不要跟我去游一圈……”</p><p>我不会游泳的，来海边也只是用脚体验一下海水冲刷脚面的冰凉。</p><p>“我……我不会游泳呀……”</p><p>“不要怕……我保护你……很好玩的……”</p><p>他的话让我脸红。</p><p>好温柔。我的心怦怦直跳。</p><p>被人保护的感觉……</p><p>我沉沦了。</p><p>我点了点头。</p><p>他帮我带上我的MarsQuest墨镜，拉着我的手朝海边走。</p><p>这是我来了之后第一次下海。</p><p>我们十指相扣，肩并肩光脚走在沙滩上。</p><p>被阳光晒得滚烫的沙滩烫得人脚底发麻。</p><p>可是更让人老脸发麻的是我们这一对靓男靓女十指相扣走在沙滩上，活像一对甜蜜的网红情侣。</p><p>我微微挣了挣手指。我害羞。我不习惯。</p><p>他握着我的手紧了紧。</p><p>我抬头看他。</p><p>他带着墨镜的脸在阳光下帅得一塌糊涂，是那种让人超级心动的帅。</p><p>他感受到我的目光，回头冲我咧嘴笑。露出一口整齐的白牙。阳光帅气。</p><p>我的心狂跳，脸通红，赶紧回过头，低着头老老实实地跟着他走。</p><p>帅哥的魅力攻击我怕了。</p><p>“姐姐，准备好了吗？”</p><p>我一愣，从害羞中醒了过来。</p><p>脚底下凉凉的。</p><p>我们已经站到了海水里。</p><p>准备什么？我不解地看向他。</p><p>只见他突然勾起嘴角一笑，拉着我朝海里跑。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>我吓得尖叫。</p><p>使劲挣脱他的手。可是他紧紧抓着我不放，拉着我朝前跑。</p><p>我绝望了。</p><p>我不会游泳啊！</p><p>看着前面涌过来的高浪，我欲哭无泪。</p><p>奶奶的，我这是遇到了什么神经病？我不想死啊！！！</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我来到芭提雅海滩度假，在无聊地躲太阳时遇见了一个黑皮帅哥。</p>
<p>帅哥邀请我共同去海里游一圈，我爽快地答应了。</p>
<p>可是现在我后悔了。</p>
<p>他拉着我的手往海里冲，不会游泳的我使劲挣扎、尖叫，可是他铁了心似的紧紧拉着我不放。</p>
<p>海水渐渐变深，冰凉的感觉没过我的脚踝、小腿、膝盖、大腿、腰部，已经没到了我的胸口。</p>
<p>海浪一波一波地涌来，拍打在我的脖颈。</p>
<p>我害怕了，再往前走浪花就没过我的头顶了。</p>
<p>他到底要干什么？</p>
<p>海水的压迫感积压在我的胸口。我感觉呼吸变得费力。我的泪水一下涌了上来。</p>
<p>他转头用口型对我说不要怕，好玩的，再往前一点就好了。</p>
<p>好玩个屁！我不会水！</p>
<p>放开我！放开我！</p>
<p>我狠命挣脱他的手。</p>
<p>我不敢尖叫。海水已经可以涌入我的嘴里。</p>
<p>眼泪在我的眼里打转。可是我就是挣脱不开……</p>
<p>放开我呀……你到底要干什么……放开……</p>
<p>我伸出另一只手，用涂着鲜红指甲油的长指甲狠狠地掐他拽着我的那只手臂。</p>
<p>我不管了。我不想死。</p>
<p>他吃痛松开了我。</p>
<p>失去了稳定的攀附点，我感觉自己轻飘飘的，在水里站不稳。</p>
<p>我被海浪冲得来回漂动，根本没法往回走。</p>
<p>海浪一下又一下没过我的头顶。我呛得睁不开眼。</p>
<p>不知道自己在往哪个方向漂。我看不见他了。</p>
<p>我被后撤的浪卷住。</p>
<p>好像离岸越来越远了。</p>
<p>完了。艹。要死了。</p>
<p>什么黑皮帅哥。就是一个大骗子！</p>
<p>我的泪水不住得流。我咒骂着他。</p>
<p>呜呜呜……怎么办……真的要死了……谁来救救我……</p>
<p>脚已经完全够不着地了，我柔弱的双臂划不过海浪的力量。下一个浪会把我带向哪里我根本就不知道。</p>
<p>海水重重地压在我的胸口。我感觉自己快要窒息了。鼻腔里涌入一股一股咸咸的海水。</p>
<p>我艰难地转头看向浪来的方向。一个大浪在向岸边涌来。</p>
<p>我闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p>再见了……</p>
<p>巨大的力量拍向我的头顶。我被压到水里，海水完全淹没了我。</p>
<p>鼻腔和口腔里灌满了海水。我放弃了呼吸。呛得难受。</p>
<p>突然，我的手被抓住了。</p>
<p>一股力量拽着我往上游。我严重缺氧，眼前一片模糊。</p>
<p>只知道有人救了自己。</p>
<p>海浪退去。我的头又重新露出了水面。</p>
<p>我的腰被一双有力的手臂紧紧地箍住向上托举。</p>
<p>海水仅仅没到了我的胸口。</p>
<p>我死死抓着这双手臂剧烈地咳嗦。</p>
<p>“咳咳……咳咳咳……咳咳……咳……”</p>
<p>终于喘过气了。我的意识渐渐清醒。</p>
<p>感受到那双有力的臂膀，我低头看向抱着我的人。</p>
<p>我一下放声大哭。两只手紧紧抱住他的头往自己怀里搂。我害怕他松手。</p>
<p>是他！</p>
<p>他湿透的头发全部被向后捋顺，干净帅气的五官在水珠的映衬下更加深邃阳光。</p>
<p>他正一脸笑意地看着我吓得半死快要窒息的样子。</p>
<p>我突然心里好恨。</p>
<p>凭什么？</p>
<p>我刚刚差点死了呀！</p>
<p>都是因为你！</p>
<p>我突然疯狂地用拳头捶打他的肩和抱着我的手臂。我双脚在水里使劲踢着他的腰。</p>
<p>恨死我了！凭什么！</p>
<p>我边哭边打。</p>
<p>可是刚刚喘过气来的我浑身无力。</p>
<p>打在他身上的拳头软绵绵的，双腿被海水阻力牵住根本就踢不到他身上。</p>
<p>我累得直喘气，可是发泄得根本不解气，只能抓着他宽厚的肩膀咳。</p>
<p>我精疲力尽。</p>
<p>他等我消停下来，看我发泄完，才满脸笑意地柔声让我回头看。</p>
<p>我白了他一眼。</p>
<p>笑什么笑。现在装什么好人。</p>
<p>他用结实有力的双臂把我的上半身完全托举出水面。海浪伤害不到我了。</p>
<p>我抓着他的肩扭过身子向海天相接的地方望去。</p>
<p>天际线随着远处波动的海面起起伏伏。浅浅的浪一层一层向我们的方向涌来。</p>
<p>海的明亮的蓝和天的浅淡的蓝影影绰绰地交融在一起，明净开阔。</p>
<p>天空干净透亮，白云轻轻地飘浮，不留痕迹。</p>
<p>阳光好像被海水吸收，不再那么刺眼，变得温和清凉。</p>
<p>好美……</p>
<p>我转过头向岸边望去。</p>
<p>才发现我们已经来到了一个相对平静的海域，离岸边热闹的人群聚游区域有一段距离了。</p>
<p>这里海浪变小，微微起伏拍打着我的腰部。</p>
<p>“姐姐，美吗？”</p>
<p>我低下头看向他。</p>
<p>他依旧笑着，只有头露出海面。</p>
<p>雪白整齐的牙齿在阳光下有些可爱。</p>
<p>头发被撸向脑后，额头光洁饱满，高挺的鼻梁格外突出，深邃的大眼睛里我看见了自己的影子。</p>
<p>那双干净的瞳孔里只有我，和天空。</p>
<p>他仰头看着我，期待着我的回答。</p>
<p>我对他的气本来还没消完，可是看见他像纯粹干净的孩子一样的眸子时，我心软了。</p>
<p>我点了点头。</p>
<p>他慢慢地放我下来。</p>
<p>我紧紧抓着他的手臂。</p>
<p>刚刚溺水窒息的恐惧感又控制了我。</p>
<p>我浑身发抖。</p>
<p>“别怕……我会保护你的……”</p>
<p>我被放了下来，只有头露出水面。</p>
<p>腰被他单手搂着。我双手死死抓着他伸给我的另一只宽大厚实的手掌。</p>
<p>微浪轻轻拍打着我的脸颊和紧紧抿住的嘴。</p>
<p>他单臂把我搂在他的身侧。</p>
<p>我能感受到他的温度，和他打水的脚搅动的水流。</p>
<p>我渐渐放松了紧绷的神经，随着他的身子用脚轻轻踩着水。</p>
<p>海水的浮力让我整个人轻飘飘的，我轻得好像在水中飞。</p>
<p>这一刻静谧美好……</p>
<p>搂在我腰间的手一用力。</p>
<p>我和他面对面，鼻尖对着鼻尖。</p>
<p>他的脸湿漉漉的，水珠在阳光下晶莹剔透。</p>
<p>我的唇被他含住了。</p>
<p>那张帅脸在我眼前放大。他闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛挂着水珠，轻轻颤动。</p>
<p>他的肤色很深，是在阳光下形成的健康的小麦色。</p>
<p>我的心突然动了一下。</p>
<p>我们的鼻息交织在一起，暖暖的。</p>
<p>我伸出舌尖舔了一下他的上唇。</p>
<p>他一张嘴含住了我的舌尖，在嘴里细细地漱着。</p>
<p>像是在吃一块甜甜的果冻。</p>
<p>他忽然深吸一口气，堵住了我的嘴。</p>
<p>他在往我的嘴里渡气。</p>
<p>我们突然往下沉。我神经一紧猛得抓住他的手臂。</p>
<p>他安抚性地一下一下抚着我的背。</p>
<p>冲我眨了眨大眼睛。</p>
<p>我安静了下来，闭上眼，憋住气，随着他下沉。</p>
<p>他一口一口向我嘴里渡着气。两只手与我十指相扣。</p>
<p>我随着他伸展开双臂，整个人呈一个大字型，慢慢地往下沉。</p>
<p>整个人浸在水中，全身心放松下来。</p>
<p>轻飘飘的……</p>
<p>世界都安静了……</p>
<p>几秒钟后，他伸手搂住我的腰，带着我向上游。</p>
<p>破水而出。我大口呼吸着空气。</p>
<p>刚刚从未有过的体验让我整个人神清气爽。</p>
<p>我处于兴奋的状态。</p>
<p>我主动搂住他的脖子，额头抵着他的。</p>
<p>“我还不知道你叫什么名字呢……”</p>
<p>他听到我的话笑了。一口好看的牙齿漏了出来。他还在喘着气调整呼吸。</p>
<p>气音在我耳边响起。他把嘴凑到了我的左耳边。</p>
<p>“姐姐……我叫深深……”</p>
<p>暖暖的气息喷到我左耳上，与海水的冰凉一热一冷激得我耳根通红。</p>
<p>我的脸也红了。</p>
<p>他的双手环上我的腰，轻轻抚摸我的背。</p>
<p>虽然东南亚的阳光灿烂，可是海水还是十分冰冷的。</p>
<p>他在为我保暖。</p>
<p>我的心头突然一热。</p>
<p>他好温柔……给人安全感……</p>
<p>我感觉被他捧在了手心。</p>
<p>呼吸胶着……我们的唇逐渐靠近……吻住……</p>
<p>这个吻变得急切，渴望。</p>
<p>周围一切都静下来。只有海的声音。</p>
<p>我们享受着对方的掠夺和亲昵。</p>
<p>温柔，和沉沦。</p>
<p>一吻分开，已是气喘吁吁。</p>
<p>我们交颈抱在一起。脚轻轻踩着水。</p>
<p>他平稳着紊乱的气息，在我耳边呢喃。</p>
<p>“姐姐……我们回去吧……我想要你……”</p>
<p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我的脸红得能滴出血来。</p><p>他想要我。</p><p>他对我说。</p><p>此刻他拉着我的手走在沙滩上。</p><p>我的波西米亚沙滩巾和MarsQuest墨镜都不见了。</p><p>湿漉漉的比基尼紧贴在我身上，让我走路有些别扭。</p><p>感觉像没穿衣服似的。</p><p>我不知道他要带我去哪里，我低着头任由他牵着我的手。</p><p>他湿透的头发撸向脑后，露出完美的脸型和五官。</p><p>一路上大爷大妈和年轻女孩们纷纷回头看他。</p><p>帅哥就是招人眼。</p><p>我偷偷抬眼看了看他的后背。</p><p>还带着向下淌的水珠，没入湿透的大裤衩的腰际松紧带。</p><p>宽阔厚实的小麦色肩背随着他的走动显出流畅的肌肉线条。</p><p>我咽了咽口水。</p><p>他拉着我的手一用力把我拽向他的身侧。</p><p>我的腰被揽住了。身子紧紧贴着他。</p><p>他的手在我裸露的腰上乱摸。我的腿有些发软。</p><p>我急忙按住他作乱的手，白了他一眼。</p><p>“周围都是人呢，这么着急？”</p><p>他俯身到我耳边。</p><p>“不是我着急……是小深深着急……”</p><p>艹</p><p>我的脸红成了熟透的樱桃。</p><p>我忍不住偷偷撇了一眼他胯下。</p><p>颜色变深的湿透的花裤衩被顶起了一个小鼓包。</p><p>我羞得赶紧收回眼。</p><p>他看到我的反应，揽着我的手臂又紧了紧。</p><p>“我没有骗你吧……”</p><p>你可闭嘴吧！</p><p>我没理他低着头继续往前走。</p><p>没想都这人这么不要脸。</p><p>他带我来到一片棕榈树林。游客渐渐稀少起来。</p><p>等等，他不会要野战吧？</p><p>我可是第一次哎！</p><p>我吞吞吐吐地提醒了他一下。</p><p>没想到他立刻笑开了眼，一下子把我揽到身前，抵着我的额头。</p><p>“这样才好玩呀……”</p><p>what？</p><p>他猛得把我按到树上，低头堵住我的唇。</p><p>我后背撞得生疼，痛呼出声。</p><p>他把灵活的舌头钻到我嘴里，使劲吸着我的津液。</p><p>我的小腹被他胯下的一大包顶着。他的胯左右晃动，那一包磨蹭着我的肚皮。</p><p>好烫啊。好大。</p><p>我的小腹被蹭得起了火。</p><p>他纠缠着我的舌尖不放，几乎把整条舌头都塞进我嘴里，模仿性交的样子在我嘴里进进出出。</p><p>我们的鼻子贴着鼻子，急促的呼吸胶着在一起。</p><p>津液顺着我的嘴角流下来，滴到我的乳沟里。</p><p>我光裸的后背蹭在树干上，有些火辣辣的疼。</p><p>我的双臂缠上他的脖颈，只穿着湿透的比基尼的身子努力向他贴去。</p><p>他的双手在我的细腰上乱摸 ，把我使劲揽向他自己。</p><p>我的双乳紧紧压在他结实有弹性的胸肌上。乳头享受着来自他的热度。</p><p>他两手一用力把我向上一托，我站到了他的脚背上。</p><p>我踮起脚尖，想让他吻得更深一些。</p><p>嗯～吻我……</p><p>我的嗓子眼里溢出甜蜜的呻吟，连我自己都吓了一跳。</p><p>他似乎很受用，两只手向下摸去，宽大的手掌包住了我的屁股蛋。</p><p>啊……揉揉……捏一捏……哈……</p><p>我随着他手上的动作扭动屁股。双臂缠在他脖子上，整个人挂在他身上。</p><p>他终于松开我的唇。我把头埋在他的颈窝。</p><p>他手上的力道变大了，我的屁股蛋在他的手底下被捏成各种形状。</p><p>“姐姐……好软呀……好舒服……”</p><p>他的话让我浑身着火。</p><p>我把头埋在他胸前，双手缠在他脖子上，大幅扭动我的屁股。</p><p>嗯啊……不够……哈……再摸摸我……</p><p>我的小腹蹭着的那一包涨大了好多。</p><p>他突然伸手解开我的比基尼胸罩，抓着我的双手举过头顶。</p><p>他把我的两只手腕并在一起绑在了树干上。</p><p>我的手高高举过头顶，身体完全舒展开，两个挺翘的乳房完全暴露在空气中。</p><p>我被绑在了树上。</p><p>第一次在男人面前赤身裸体，我的身体微微发着抖。两个乳尖轻轻颤着。</p><p>双手被束缚住，全身的器官变得敏感起来。</p><p>他退后了两步，欣赏着完全展露在他面前的年轻女性的身体。</p><p>我的两条腿并在一起磨蹭。肉穴里一股一股滑腻腻的液体流出。</p><p>他靠近我，微微弯下腰，在我敏感的左乳头上轻轻吹了口气，</p><p>啊……</p><p>我被激得浑身颤抖。肉穴有了巨大反应。</p><p>可是双手被束缚住，我没法随意动弹。</p><p>我的乳头痒得厉害。</p><p>我努力向前挺着胸部，想让他舔一舔止止痒。</p><p>可是他好像故意无视我的需求，趴在我肚子上一根一根舔着我突出的肋骨。</p><p>嗯哈……</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只穿着小泳裤被缚在树干上的我，被他舔得燥热难耐。</p>
<p>他高挺的鼻梁蹭在我的皮肤上，凉凉的，痒痒的。</p>
<p>我好想抱住他的头。可是我的双手被举过头顶绑在树干上。</p>
<p>我难耐地扭了扭腰。</p>
<p>他站起来搂住我抱进怀里。</p>
<p>我的双臂向后抻着，有些酸痛。</p>
<p>“深深……解开我的手……”</p>
<p>我轻轻喘息着。</p>
<p>“我不……这样才能好好欣赏呀……”</p>
<p>欣赏啥？</p>
<p>我脸红了。</p>
<p>他的双手覆上我挺翘的乳房。</p>
<p>掌心的纹路轻轻磨着我敏感肿胀的乳头。</p>
<p>嗯……哈……</p>
<p>“姐姐的乳房好美……好白……阳光照在上面都变柔和了呢……”</p>
<p>他盯着我的眼睛，黑眸深邃，深情温柔。</p>
<p>这个男人怎么说骚话也能这么温柔？！</p>
<p>我完全沦陷在他的声音里。</p>
<p>“唔……”</p>
<p>我的嘴被他堵住。他的唇黏着我的。</p>
<p>“姐姐……舒服就要叫出来……我爱听……”</p>
<p>他的眸子里盛满笑意。坏坏的。</p>
<p>我还没反应过来他说的啥，乳头就被含住了。</p>
<p>电流穿过胸前。</p>
<p>乳房酥酥麻麻。</p>
<p>“啊啊……嗯哼……”</p>
<p>呻吟从我的嘴里溢出。甜得我浑身一抖。</p>
<p>他的两只手轻轻扶住我的腰。暖热的手掌摩挲着我的肌肤。</p>
<p>我向前挺胸，渴望更多。</p>
<p>我低下头看他叼着我一只乳头的嘴。</p>
<p>粉粉嫩嫩，一鼓一鼓，小舌头隐约可见……</p>
<p>我的心疯狂跳动。</p>
<p>艹啊……</p>
<p>他是妖精吧……</p>
<p>我激动得要哭出来。</p>
<p>他突然拿上目线看我。含着我乳头的嘴微微撅了起来。</p>
<p>“舒服吗……”</p>
<p>棕榈树间漏下的斑斑驳驳的阳光映到他的眼睛里，清亮单纯。</p>
<p>血猛得涌上我的头顶，我大脑一片空白。</p>
<p>我呆呆地看着他在我的奶子上兴风作浪，我呆呆地烧红了脸浑身战栗。</p>
<p>他小麦色的帅脸贴在我雪白的丰满乳房上，视觉的冲击让我有些站不稳。</p>
<p>腿完全软了，用不上力。</p>
<p>上方绑住的双手几乎把我吊在了树干上。</p>
<p>“深深……哈啊……我……我站不住了……”</p>
<p>他像是没有听见我的求助，用舌尖快速拨弄我已经红肿得樱桃般大小的乳头。</p>
<p>“啊啊啊……啊……啊哈……不行了……慢点……真的不行了……啊啊嗯……”</p>
<p>酥麻的刺激感从乳尖传遍我的全身。小腹燃起大火，花心向外涌着一股一股的滑腻液体。</p>
<p>他忽然跪在地下，一下架起我的两条腿扛在肩上。</p>
<p>身体的着力点突然消失，只剩下大腿根与他肩膀的接触点。</p>
<p>他湿热的鼻息喷在我的穴口。</p>
<p>靠啊！</p>
<p>一股热流从我的花心喷了出来。激得我下身酸软无力。</p>
<p>我的双臂被高高吊着，一直在发抖，完全用不上力。</p>
<p>泳裤被扒到一边，一张一合的穴口暴露在东南亚湿热的空气中。</p>
<p>好空虚……哈啊……</p>
<p>我能感觉出来穴口的泥泞和急促的张合。</p>
<p>他在上面轻轻吻了一下。</p>
<p>“啊！”</p>
<p>太他妈痒了！</p>
<p>快舔舔我嘛……</p>
<p>我实在不好意思说出这种骚话，可是身体又诚实地想让他这么干。</p>
<p>我向前挺动胯部。</p>
<p>穴口蹭过了他尖挺优越的鼻尖。</p>
<p>“姐姐……你好香……”</p>
<p>他又把鼻子贴上我的穴口使劲嗅了嗅。</p>
<p>第一次的我太敏感了，他鼻息的热浪和喘息的声音刺激得我的神经像飞仙一般不受控制。</p>
<p>一大股黏液从我的穴口喷了出来。黏上了他的鼻尖。</p>
<p>“啊啊啊啊靠……”</p>
<p>我尖叫着。</p>
<p>“姐姐的……水好多呀……深深等不及了……”</p>
<p>他湿热柔软的舌头钻进了我的穴口。</p>
<p>绵绵痒痒的酥麻感从小腹传遍全身。我的穴道大力收缩着。</p>
<p>还不够……哈……再深点……</p>
<p>我的双腿架在他的肩上，大腿根使劲并拢，摩擦着他的侧脸。</p>
<p>嗯～</p>
<p>他一侧头在我柔嫩的腿根使劲嘬了一口，种下一颗草莓。</p>
<p>哼～</p>
<p>他整张嘴吸住我的穴口，往外努力吸着。一股一股的热浪从我的花心吸出，流进他的嘴里。</p>
<p>太爽了！太爽了！</p>
<p>他突然站起来把我的双腿缠在腰上。</p>
<p>穴口被巨大滚烫的东西顶住。</p>
<p>“啊！啊啊啊……艹艹艹……疼啊……呜呜……好疼……啊啊……嗯～”</p>
<p>身体被毫不犹豫地贯穿。一插到底。</p>
<p>撕裂般的痛感让我痛不欲生。</p>
<p>我的处女身没了。</p>
<p>他丝毫没有理会我的哀嚎，大力地一下一下顶到底。</p>
<p>龟头一次一次狠狠撞在我的花心上。</p>
<p>嗯嗯嗯……啊……</p>
<p>我的双腿酸软无力，松松地缠在他的腰上。</p>
<p>他的双手扣在我的乳房上大力揉捏。我的两个白花花的肉球被捏成各种奇怪的形状。</p>
<p>他抽离的瞬间我就完全被吊在树上，身体失去了着力点。</p>
<p>他顶入的瞬间，那根粗壮的阴茎全部进入，龟头与花心的接触点就是我身体的全部着力点。</p>
<p>我的身体像被钉住。他进入得很深很深。</p>
<p>“啊啊啊……不要……慢……慢点……啊啊啊啊……啊……哼嗯……哼啊啊……”</p>
<p>我随着他顶撞的节奏大声呻吟。他性感沙哑的低吼声不断灌入我的耳朵，刺激着我的神经。</p>
<p>“姐姐……哼嗯……吸我……快吸我……”</p>
<p>我夹了夹穴道，把他的阴茎狠狠夹在我体内。</p>
<p>“靠！爽！”</p>
<p>他沙哑着声音低吼，粗大的阴茎在我粘腻的穴道里剧烈地弹跳了几下。</p>
<p>他剧烈地喘息着。没有射。</p>
<p>他的阴茎钉住我，搂着我的腰，伸出一只手解开绑着我双手的泳衣胸罩。</p>
<p>我一下扑到他身上，搂住他的脖子，吻上他的唇。</p>
<p>我像发情的猫一样伸出舌头乱舔他的唇，渴望着他的回应。</p>
<p>嗯～</p>
<p>他拖着我的屁股一下一下结结实实地顶撞着，伸出舌尖回应着我的胡搅蛮缠。</p>
<p>哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……</p>
<p>我的呻吟被他吞入口中，口水顺着我的嘴角不断往外流。</p>
<p>我的两只手越过他厚实的肩膀，在他肌肉紧实的背上抚摸。</p>
<p>嗯啊……</p>
<p>他的阴茎顶住我不动了。</p>
<p>我知道到他到了。</p>
<p>我夹紧穴道，帮他高潮。</p>
<p>一大股浓浓的热流浇灌了我的花心。</p>
<p>好烫！好爽！</p>
<p>我尖叫出声。热浪把我的脑子刺激得一片空白。</p>
<p>我们抱在一起颤抖，攀上情潮巅峰。粗重的呼吸交叠在一起。</p>
<p>回了一会神，他搂着我跪了下来，把我轻轻放在了地上。</p>
<p>他的阴茎软了下来，我还紧紧夹着不想放。</p>
<p>“乖……松松……”</p>
<p>他抽离了出来。带出一串湿哒哒的液体。</p>
<p>我的穴口突然被塞入了什么东西。一颗……两颗……三颗……</p>
<p>这是……</p>
<p>我抬起头努力瞪大迷离的双眼看向他。</p>
<p>“别怕，是野果……等会有你爽的……”</p>
<p>野果外皮上的绒毛擦着我柔软的穴壁，不断向穴道深处挤着。</p>
<p>嗯～好痒……</p>
<p>我扭动着腰抗拒，穴壁蠕动着向外推着不断塞入的小野果。</p>
<p>他轻轻揉着我的穴口，尝试着塞入更多。</p>
<p>哈啊……不要……</p>
<p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗯……嗯啊……深深……我好难受……够……够多了……”</p>
<p>一粒粒野果在我的穴道里随着肉壁蠕动，表皮上面的小细毛扎得我敏感异常的穴壁越来越痒。</p>
<p>真的不行了，太多了。</p>
<p>我扭动着腰，气喘吁吁地向他求饶。</p>
<p>“姐姐……多了才好做果酱呀……”</p>
<p>什……什么？果酱？！</p>
<p>我吓出了一身冷汗，挣扎着要逃离他的控制。</p>
<p>这人是个疯子吗？！</p>
<p>男人的劲太大了，我根本挣脱不开。</p>
<p>他压着我的腿，轻柔地帮我重新穿好比基尼泳衣。</p>
<p>我的穴道被野果撑得难受。</p>
<p>“姐姐……舒服吗？我朋友在海边等着呢，我们过去吧……”</p>
<p>舒服个屁。</p>
<p>我被他拉着站了起来，野果蹭得我里面奇痒无比。</p>
<p>我害怕了。什么朋友？我不要去见啊！</p>
<p>可是浑身软绵绵的我根本说不出话来，只能任他摆布。</p>
<p>他拉着我的手走出树林。</p>
<p>嗯……啊～</p>
<p>每走一步对我来说都艰难无比。下面的感觉太不真实了。</p>
<p>像许多张小嘴亲着我的穴道。</p>
<p>好……好痒……嗯……</p>
<p>我靠在他的手臂上，掩饰走路的怪异感觉。</p>
<p>幸好现在天色已经暗了下来，游客也变少了。</p>
<p>终于到了地方，原来是小型交友party。</p>
<p>这是年轻人们的狂欢，难怪刚刚一路过来人这么少。</p>
<p>男人搂着我的腰融进了人群。</p>
<p>性感沙哑男低音的嗓音用3D立体环绕音响外放着，男男女女随着音乐舞动身体，互相试探着接触。</p>
<p>这种情况下跳舞简直是要了我命。</p>
<p>穴道里的野果已经烂掉，黏黏糊糊地沾在肉壁上。</p>
<p>我真的受不了了，好想把它们清理出来。</p>
<p>“姐姐……你乖乖听话我就让你舒服……”</p>
<p>男人坏笑着，贴着我的脸颊呢喃。</p>
<p>坏人！</p>
<p>我的脸烧得通红，软下身子任他摆布。</p>
<p>他和我面对面搂在一起，随着音乐扭动身体。</p>
<p>他的下面又起来了，蹭着我的小腹。</p>
<p>“啊……”</p>
<p>他性感的喘息声喷在我耳边。他被蹭得有感觉了。</p>
<p>我瘫软在他的怀里，乳房软软地贴着他的前胸。</p>
<p>“姐姐……你好软……”</p>
<p>求求你快点吧……太痒了……嗯……</p>
<p>我双手搂上他的脖颈，向他索吻。</p>
<p>他听话地吻住了我的唇，细细舔着。</p>
<p>我们的舌尖纠缠在一起，抵死缠绵。</p>
<p>给我……给我……我要……哈……</p>
<p>天色已经完全暗了下来，但海风还是暖暖的，很舒服。</p>
<p>男人两只手覆上我的两个臀瓣大力揉着。</p>
<p>他轻轻使力把我向上托起。我的阴口正好蹭上他的一大包。</p>
<p>火热。跳动。</p>
<p>我伸出一只手伸进他宽大的沙滩裤抓住了他。</p>
<p>他显然没料到我会这么做，一下子僵住了。</p>
<p>我们面对面贴在一起，谁也看不见我在做什么。</p>
<p>我摸到了他的龟头，烫得吓人。</p>
<p>他的一整根都在轻轻跳动，顶上的小孔涓涓地往外流着前列腺液。</p>
<p>我坏心眼地用指甲在小孔上抠了一下。</p>
<p>“啊……”</p>
<p>他托着我臀瓣揉的双手僵住了，剧烈地喘息了一下。</p>
<p>对于他的反应我很满意。</p>
<p>让你欺负我！</p>
<p>我一只手揽过他的脖子再次将他吻住，另一只手堵住马眼，用掌心轻抚着粗大的茎身。</p>
<p>“唔……姐姐……你好……好坏……”</p>
<p>他的唾液分泌得也多了起来。来不及交换的津液顺着嘴角流了下来。</p>
<p>“姐姐……你……哈……帮帮深深……哈……深深难受……”</p>
<p>听到他的求饶，我松开他马眼，帮他轻轻地撸着。</p>
<p>我把另一只手也伸进他的沙滩裤，圈住他的囊袋揉捏。</p>
<p>可是沙滩裤限制了我动作，他配合着我的动作挺动，但还是不够劲。</p>
<p>我看他憋得实在难受，有些不忍心了。</p>
<p>其实我下面也痒得很，实在受不了了。</p>
<p>“要不……我们去旅店吧……旁边有一家……”</p>
<p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>